


I see you through him...

by lucy_hp



Category: Loveless
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_hp/pseuds/lucy_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi's trying to keep his promise to Seimei</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see you through him...

Another morning, another day without you. Why did you leave me? I’m all alone and it’s so difficult. Every day I miss you more. I try to be strong. I try to be happy. I try to move on.

I try to hold onto our promise, my promise. I’ll do all I can to protect your little brother. Even if it’s hurt to see him and not you. I see you through him. So I’ll fight my true desire.

“Soubi, are we going to make a lot more memories ?”

Your brother is calling me, I have to go Seimei…

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for a challenge on Aarinfantasy forum


End file.
